1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for detecting an object in an image, and a computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) apparatus and method for diagnosing a medical image using the object detection apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research on various technologies involving detection of an object in an image has been actively conducted in the image processing industry. Generally, the algorithms used to detect an object in an image are a scale-invariant model or a multi-scale model. Both models work to calculate scores for each location in an image, but the scale-invariant model applies a single model to multi-scale feature maps of an image, while the multi-scale model applies filters of multiple scales to a feature map at a single scale location.
The advantage of using the scale-invariant model to calculate scores of each location by applying a single model, i.e., a filter of a single scale to each location in feature maps at multiple scales, is that it reduces score computation costs; however, it still incurs large costs when generating feature maps at multiple scales. On the other hand, the multi-scale model uses only one feature map, and hence incurs a relatively small cost when generating a feature map, but still incurs a relatively large score computation cost because it calculates the scores by applying filters of multiple scales to each location in the feature map.